Family Fun
by McGreysAddict
Summary: MerDer fanfiction Startes after the seaon 9 finale.


Today was the day that Meredith and Derek had been waiting for; today they got to bring their son home from Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Arizona and Callie bought the hospital with the help of the Harper Avery Foundation. Along with owning the hospital, this is where Meredith and Derek work. As Doctor Bailey her face covered in a massive grin because she now had some on named after her. As she entered the room wearing her usual navy scrubs, blue and white scrub cap.

"Your labs came back clean so I see no reason for you and your beautiful baby to stay here any longer" Dr. Bailey said as she closed Meredith's chart.

"So I can go home?" Meredith asked Dr. Bailey

"Great. Zola and I will go and put this in the car then we will be back to get you and Bailey." Derek said as he put the final bag of clothes over his shoulder and took Zola's little hand and walked over to Meredith's bed were she lay wearing her pajamas holding their sleeping son that was swaddled in a blue blanket.

"Ok, see you soon" she said as Derek placed a kiss on her cheek and then a kiss on baby Baileys head. "Be sure to check that we have everything and that the car seat is in properly." As Derek left the room Cristina Yang walked in to say goodbye to her best friend before she left. Cristina was also wearing her navy blue scrubs like the rest of the attendings. Cristina's specialty was Cardio Thoracic surgery, where as Meredith was specializing in general surgery like Dr. Bailey. Derek was already the head of Neuro surgery.

"You're going home I hear," Cristina said as she stood in the door way of Meredith's hospital room. The first thing she saw when she entered the room was the empty crib on the other side of the room next to it was a rocking chair and a window that had the warm light shining through.

"Where are Derek and little Zola?"

"They are down putting the last of the bags in the car and making sure that the car seat is in right" Meredith was nursing Bailey to try and get him to sleep.

"Hey, can you watch him while I go and have a shower?" Meredith asked sitting up in her bed.

"Sure," Cristina replied "But I'm not changing any baby business." She said taking Bailey out of Meredith's arms as he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Not long after Derek and Zola came back into the room to find Cristina singing while she nursed Bailey and passing back and forth horizontally in front of the window. He motioned to Zola to be quite by placing his pointer finger on his lips. They then went down to the cafeteria to not disturb Cristina and Bailey. Bailey stared to stir letting out little cries and the Cristina started to sing again to sooth him.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.__Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird__. __And if that mockingbird won't sing,__Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring__." _Dr.Heather Brooks one if this year's interns had shown up at the door so that Meredith could sign some discharge papers, but when she showed up she saw Cristina Singing and just stood there and didn't say a word.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass,__Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass__. __And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat__. __And if that billy goat won't pull,__Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull__. __And if that cart and bull turn over,__Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover__. __And if that dog named Rover won't bark__. __Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart__. __And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town" _Meredith was now out of the shower and had managed to open the bathroom door and stand in the door way in time to hear the end of the song. She looked over the room door way and she saw Heather standing there. She gave her a small motion with her and head and heather ran away. Meredith was astonished, Cristina never sang, apart from the one time she was sing while she was practicing on a cadaver. Cristina started passing next to the window again and then she nearly dropped bailey when she saw Meredith standing in the door way.

"Um, ah, hi Mer, I didn't hear you open the door. How much did you hear?" Cristina asked her walking over to her to give her sleeping Bailey. He didn't even stir when she passed him over. His little hand was still gripped on Cristina's pinkie

"Only the last verse" She replied "Heather might have heard a little as well, she was standing in the door way when I came out." She added seeing the confused look on her best friends face "Mousy"

"Why was she here?"

"Probably only wanted me to sign some discharge papers. Why" Meredith asked placing the sleeping child in his crib.

"Because, she is probably going to tell the other interns about my singing. And yes that is a bad thing Medusa." Cristina said storming out of the room heading towards the nurses' station down the hall. Medusa is what the interns call Meredith.

Heather went down stairs to the nurses' station in the ER where she found the rest of her fellow interns. Jo Wilson, Shane Ross, Leah Murphy and Stephanie Edwards. As she walked over to them she could make out small parts of the conversation, she thought that they were fighting over something.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" She was about to continue when she heard Derek's voice from behind her.

"Brooks" He called, and before she could think he had thrown something at her and she caught it as usual. "You've got quick hand. You'd be good in Neuro"

"See, Circus Act." She said looking at Shane. She was about to continue when she felt her pager buzzing in her pocket. Today she was on Dr. Bailey's service, but this page was from Dr. Yang.

"Who's the page from?" Jo asked pulling her long brown hair into a low pony tail.

"Yang. But I'm not on her service today." After a few moments of thinking she then realized why Cristina may have wanted. "If you don't see me again today, check all over the hospital for my dead body." She said leaving the group walking fast passed out of the door and towards the elevator.

"What? Why will we need to look for your dead body?" Stephanie called out.


End file.
